Standing In The Rain
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: Follow up from my last fanfic "With Me". Jess and Becker finally admit their feelings to eachother but not without a bit of good old drama first!based after 5x04
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! ****Thank you to those who reviewed on my last fanfic, **_**With Me **_**and to those who added it to their favourites list, I am honoured! This is a follow up for that fanfic ****I came up with when I was having one of those days where I find peace by just standing in the rain with my eyes closed and listening to emotional, inspiring music. Anyway, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Standing in the Rain**

Jess's purple digital wristwatch beeped, the time reading 22:00 as she trudged drearily towards the locker room to collect her stuff. This past week had been frightening, troublesome and to be honest, just plain exhausting.

After the incidence with the beetles the ARC was still being repaired so there wasn't much to do which was disappointing for Jess since she had returned to work after just two days of medical leave. With this job you had to always be alert and ready for an anomaly when you least expected it, so you can imagine how strange and incredibly boring it must be to be stuck at home doing nothing. She was surprised Becker had lasted as long as he did on his medical leave.

Jess sighed. _Becker._ He had been acting so strange lately. When they were trapped in the ARC he looked as if he would die of happiness when she woke up but now he avoided her like the plague. She could understand why he was annoyed with her, after all she did almost get herself killed and it was his job to protect the team. But there was annoyed and then there was going overboard.

When she tried to talk to him he ignored her and ran off and when she did talk to him he spoke very little and addressed her as Jessica which he knew she hated, it made her feel like a child. As if being the youngest in the ARC wasn't bad enough.

Then, earlier that day, one of the soldiers, Mark Thompson had offered to drive her home and take her out for a bite to eat. She would have happily accepted if not for Becker who interrupted them asking if he could have a word with Mark in private. Five minutes later both came back, Mark looking rather pale and frightened and Becker looking slightly smug. Mark then apologised to Jess, suddenly remembering he already had plans for that night.

But what hurt the most was when she passed him a file this morning and when their hands touched he flinched away from her as if he'd been burned.

Jess slumped against her locker as she tried to control the tears that started to well up in her eyes. She wished she knew what she had done that could make him hate her so much. Stupid Becker! She thought as she kicked the locker door, only realising a moment later that that was a bad idea.

Tears of hurt and Anger slid down her cheeks as she lifted her right foot out of the open toe lilac heel and rubbed the abused flesh.

That was it! Jess had had enough of this. Tomorrow she would sort this all out with Becker, whether he wanted to or not.

The sound of soldiers calling their farewells to their comrades outside the locker room made Jess jump into an upright position and frantically wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks. She quickly grabbed her things then walked back out of the room towards the entrance.

As she turned the corner Jess collided with a large, broad chest. She stumbled backwards, almost falling over in her heels and rubbed her nose that had been squashed in the impact.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I-"

"Its fine," he snapped, a slight annoyance in his tone then stormed past her. Jess spun around to see Becker's retreating figure slip into the locker room.

_It's now or never,_ she thought, running back the way she came. Jess stopped by the door to see Becker pulling a plain black hoodie of the hook on his locker door, his back facing her.

"Becker can I talk to you please?" she muttered, the confidence she'd had just a moment ago slowly beginning to fade away.

Becker simply sat there, as if he seemed unaware of her presence. _What's new?_ She thought, slightly annoyed that he was ignoring her again, especially when they were the only ones in the room.

"Becker?" she said, louder than before in case he hadn't heard her. But Becker still continued to blank her.

Jess's patience was starting to thin. She could feel the anger from all that had happened that week slowly begin to rise up inside her.

Becker stood up from the wooden bench and started walking to the door. Jess noticed that he was avoiding making any eye contact with her.

"Look I'm sorry Jessica but I don't have time for this, I-"

"DAMN IT BECKER! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" screamed Jess. Her patience had finally snapped. _No more sweet, innocent little Jess_ she thought.

Becker stood there staring at her, his jaw practically hitting the floor and his eyes were wide with shock. He stood there completely speechless for a moment before regaining his senses and returning his gaze to anywhere but her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jessica," he mumbled, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor and eyes began to dart around, trying to find something to catch his interest, anything but her gaze.

"Don't play dumb with me Hilary Becker!" yelled Jess, all her fury suddenly came gushing out.

"Ever since the lockdown you've been acting like I don't exist and when a nice guy actually takes an interest in me you go and act like the bossy, overprotective big brother then you go back to ignoring me!" Jess began to pant. Who knew that letting out all your rage could be so tiring.

Becker started to shift around uncomfortably under her piercing gaze and his cheeks slowly became stained with...wait a minute. Was Becker..._blushing_?

"It's simply your imagination Jessica," he muttered, his voice slightly more strained than usual.

"I've just been piled up on paper work at the moment, that's all."

Jess stared at him with a look of disbelief on her face. Was that honestly the best excuse he could come up with?

"What about Mark?" she asked, amazed at how much confidence was in her voice. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, accidently pulling her thin lilac blouse down a bit lower too. This didn't go unnoticed by Becker who was now beginning to blush even more.

"Mark is one of my men so I need his head clear when he's in the field and dating a co-worker doesn't exactly help with that." Becker's head was beginning to spin. During her little outburst she had moved so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating from her, caressing his entire body and numbing his senses.

"Besides I don't think he's your type," he grumbled, his hair falling over his eyes as he lowered his head.

"Isn't that for me to decide?" snapped Jess. He had some nerve saying stuff like that to her after the way he treated her this past week. She wondered what he would say if he knew what or who her type actually was.

"Listen Jessica I-"

"STOP CALLING ME JESSICA!" screamed Jess, tears began the sting her eyes. Becker was lucky that he wasn't just anyone to her otherwise he would have a red, stinging handprint on the side of his face by now.

"If you don't care about me that's fine and I know I owe you for saving my life but that doesn't mean you can waltz around and decide everything I do for me!" the tears began to slowly run down her pink cheeks and her hands were curled up into tight fists by her sides.

Becker's head snapped up and his gaze locked with hers for the first time in a week.

"You think I don't care about you?" he whispered, his chocolate brown eyes full of disbelief.

"You obviously don't!" Jess yelled back, the tears running freely down her cheeks now.

"You act like I don't exist, when you see me you run in the opposite direction, even when I simply brushed your hand today you acted as if you'd been burned! Do you know how much that hurt Becker? Do you?"

Becker dropped his gaze to the floor once again. He couldn't bear to see her cry, especially knowing that it was him who had caused those tears to fall.

"Jess I-"

"Why didn't you just let me die back there? I'm sure you would be much happier without useless, annoying, rambling little Jess around!" she yelled her voice finally breaking into sobs before she ran out of the room and into the corridor.

"Jess wait!" Cried Becker running out of the room after her but Jess was already out the door.

**Becker you absolute idiot! One minute you're so happy and in love that all you want to do is to hold her and never let go and now you're acting like she doesn't even exist! WHAT THE HELL IS WROND WITH YOU MAN? But why is Becker ignoring her? Will he go after Jess and sort this whole mess out or will he be his normal emotionally retarded self and do nothing? Find out in the next (and final chapter) of **_**Standing in the Rain!**_** Hope you enjoyed!**

**RoseXScarlet xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of **_**Standing In The Rain.**_** Sorry I didn't upload it sooner. Unfortunately I don't own Primeval or any of its characters. If I did Becker and Jess would have gotten together a long time ago! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"_Why didn't you just let me die back there? I'm sure you would be much happier without useless, annoying, rambling little Jess around!" she yelled her voice finally breaking into sobs before she ran out of the room and into the corridor._

"_Jess wait!" Cried Becker running out of the room after her but Jess was already out the door._

**Chapter 2**

Becker's fist collided with the hard surface of the wall. Frustration began to well up inside him. He desperately wanted to run after Jess, to give into his feelings and never let her go again. But he couldn't. She deserved better than a scarred, emotionally detached soldier. Jess deserved someone who wouldn't push her away just because of what others might think or someone who would never cause her pain every time he did his job, leaving her to worry, not knowing whether he would come back alive or not.

What if he never came back after an anomaly alert? What would that do to Jess, left all alone?

This was of course all based on the idea that she would even accept his feelings. Sure, when he first met her she'd had a crush on him. But she could have gotten over that by now and be interested in someone else.

"You are such an idiot, you know that?"

Becker spun around to see Abby leaning against the doorway, a look of disappointment grasping her features.

_Great,_ he thought, _this is just what I need. _He wasn't really in the mood for a lecture at the moment, least of all from Abby. Mind you, he should be grateful that it wasn't Connor or Matt standing there otherwise he would have to refrain from shooting them with all the teasing they would probably give him, **especially **Connor.

Becker bent down to pick up his hoodie that was in a heap on the floor and sighed heavily.

"I really don't have time for this Abby, I've got-"

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Abby's interruption made Becker stiffen for a moment.

"Told who what?" he asked in the lightest tone he could muster, but he already knew the answer she would give. There was no hiding anything from Abby.

"Told Jess that you love her," She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was, to Abby but to everyone else it was simply a joke. There was no way in hell that the emotionless, stone hearted Captain Becker would be in love, especially with lovely little field coordinator.

A deep blush slowly crawled over Becker's cheeks. It was one thing thinking about it and another actually saying it out loud.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled as he turned around to face the lockers, shifting uncomfortably under Abby's gaze. What was with the girls in the ARC and their ability to make a man squirm with a simple look in their eyes?

"Oh come on Becker!" she whined, throwing her arms down to her sides.

"What on earth makes you think that I harbour those kind of feelings for Jessica?"

A small smirk found its way onto Abby's lips.

"Jessica?" She knew that Jess hated it when people used her full name, she looked as though she was about to tear Phillip's head off when he called her that. Mind you, he was sitting at the ADD at the time. Using her full name and her ADD, he must have had a death wish.

Becker was thinking the same thing, only he also recalled when Jess had screamed at him only a few moments ago and it made his chest tighten.

"Fine then, Jess. But seriously Abby we're just friends, nothing more."

"Oh of course because it's obvious you're **just** friends when you buy her chocolate every day, or when you two flirt like a couple of teenagers, or even when you looked as if you'd just had the life sucked out of you when she was bitten. Need I go on?" a small smirk found its way onto Abby's lips, she knew she was right by the way the deep crimson blush crawled up his neck.

Becker let out a long sigh and spun around to face her. He might as well get this over with because, knowing Abby, she wouldn't let him leave until he answered her.

"Alright, I admit it. I'm in love with jess. Are you happy now?" he yelled. A strange tingling feeling surged through his body. It was as if finally saying it out loud had lifted a weight of his chest. If this was what it felt like saying it to Abby then he could only imagine what it would feel like saying it to Jess herself.

Abby's smirk grew into a large, gleaming Cheshire cat grin. It took less than she thought to convince him to finally open up.

She walked up to him slowly until she stood right in front of him so he wouldn't be able to escape her gaze.

"You still haven't answered my question Becker. Why. Haven't. You. Told. Her?"

Becker sighed then fell onto the bench, dropping his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes.

"Because she deserves better, because I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her. We're from completely different worlds Abby, hers a lot higher than mine."

It was Abby's turn to sigh before she sat down next to him and place her hand on his arm.

"Is that really all you're afraid of?" she asked, raising an eyebrow but there was still the warm _older sister _look on her face.

"Do you know what I think? I think the main reason you haven't told her is because you're afraid of getting hurt. Am I right?"

Becker turned away from her and dropped his gaze to the floor. _I'll take that as a yes_ thought Abby.

"You're afraid that if you tell Jess and she says no you'll shatter and feel like there's a gaping hole in your chest. But you're also afraid that if she says yes and something happens to you or her then it will hurt even more than the worst torture imaginable for the person left behind, so you think that not saying anything at all is the best option as it will save a lot of people from pain."

By the end of her little speech Abby was staring at the wall, her mind was obviously somewhere else.

"I hate it when you do that," Becker grumbled, his gaze still fixed on the floor.

"I'm merely speaking from experience," she whispered. It had taken a year in the Cretaceous for her and Connor to finally admit their feelings for each other. So unless Jess and Becker were planning on jumping through an anomaly anytime soon, that little romantic moment was out of the question.

"When I saw her just laying there in Emily's arms, practically lifeless it felt like my whole body had frozen then shattered into a million pieces." The pain in Becker's voice as clear as crystal which surprised even Abby since Becker had never been upfront about his feelings.

"Then why are you being such an idiot?" chuckled Abby, standing up and crossing her arms across her chest.

"You get out there and you find Jess and you tell her how you feel right now, you got it?"

Becker just sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"What if she rejects my feelings? I don't think I would be able to survive if she did."

Abby rolled her eyes with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Becker she ran out of here crying because she thought you didn't care about her. Do you honestly think she would be that upset if she didn't have feelings for you?"

The image of Jess running out of the room in tears from moments ago flashed through his head. It was then he knew, his mind was set on one thing; finding Jess.

He leapt off the bench and sprinted out of the room and towards the exit, shouting a thanks to Abby who was left behind chuckling.

**End of chapter 2! Ok, I know I said that this would be the last chapter but I changed my mind and left you hanging again. Please don't shoot me! The next chapter will definitely the final one so until next time my fellow Jecker fans XD**

**RoseXScarlet xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The final chapter of **_**Standing in the rain**_**! Sorry it took so long. Xx**

**Chapter 3**

Jess stood silently in the deserted park, rain and tears streaming down her face.

She could not believe that she had said that to him. She was just so angry that it welled up inside her until it burst out. Also him ignoring her didn't exactly help much but once she started she just couldn't stop.

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered, fresh tears forming in her eyes. If he didn't hate her before then he definitely did now.

Her eyes closed shut and her head dropped. She was so full of guilt right now. How could she say that he didn't care after everything he did to keep her and the rest of the team alive, after all the people he had lost because of his job.

Then something dropped on her head, shielding her from the strong downpour. Her eyes flashed open and she sun around to see Becker standing there, breathing heavily. His hair was drenched from the rain and water streamed down his face and dripped off his chin. She looked at herself and realised that his black hoodie rested on her head and over her shoulders.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was ignoring you for your own good?" he asked stepping towards her until they were only a few inches apart.

The tears began to spill once again as Jess launched herself at Becker and squeezed him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Becker, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said back there, I was just angry and frustrated because you were ignoring me and I'd thought that I'd done something wrong. I know I was stupid for forgetting my epi-pen during the beetle incident and I should have been more careful and prepared. I will now I promise, I won't be a burden to you again, I-"

Soft lips captured hers in a rough and demanding kiss. They stayed that way for about ten seconds before Becker jumped back with a look of shock on his face.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me I just..." he stuttered, a look of embarrassment and astonishment grasping his features. Jess just stood there frozen.

Becker took a step towards her until they were so close together that Jess could feel his delicious breath on her face.

"Jessica Parker, I'm no good for you. I'm a broken, emotional retarded and downright idiotic soldier. But Jess, I love you."

Jess's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. He loved her? She'd always thought it would be in her wildest dreams that he was even interested in her, let alone love her or even confess it to her.

"When I saw you lying lifeless after you were bitten, I thought I was too late. Thinking of a world without you Jess, it made my whole body turn to ice and shatter. You deserve someone who can give you a normal life, something that I can't give you. I have nightmares every night that leave me shaking, I have flashbacks that can leave me frozen at times, I've lost so many people, with this job and being in the army that it has made me almost emotionless. I'm broken Jess, and I can't be fixed."

Jess stood there silent. It was probably the longest speech she'd heard Becker make about his feelings. There was so much emotion in Becker's voice that she thought he might break down in tears at any moment.

Becker watched her eyes, looking for a clue to what she was thinking but they were to glazed over for him to tell. He then bowed his head and began to turn away.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to do that Captain Hilary Becker?" she said, shaking herself out of her trance then she grabbed his chin and turned his head so that he faced her once more.

"Do you really think that with a job like ours that I would ever have or want a normal life? It doesn't matter to me about your past or how broken you think you are." Tears began to stream down her damp face and mix with the still pouring rain.

"You've always dealt with stuff like this alone but I can help you and share that burden with you. I can help fix you, I want to. And it doesn't matter about the cracks it leaves because they will show how strong of a man you are, inside and out." Jess placed her ice cold hands on either side of his face and pulled his head down until his face was an inch from hers.

"I love you Becker and nothing you ever say or do will ever change that."

Becker stood there silent for a minute, taking in everything she just said before wrapping his arms tightly round her waist, pulling her against his body and capturing her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

Both minds were lost in an explosion of pure bliss as they lost themselves in each other.

After a few minutes they finally released each other for air. Foreheads resting against each others, they each stared into the other's eyes which were both gleaming from the kiss and were grinning like idiots.

"By the way Jess, can I ask you something?" asked Becker once he had got his breath back. Jess nodded with confusion in her eyes.

"How the hell did you run this far in those bloody heels of yours?"

They both just laughed before pulling each other into a warm and loving embrace, shielding them from the heavy fall of rain.

"Well one thing's for sure," Jess murmured into Becker's drenched T-shirt that clung to his broad chest.

"What?"

"I will never complain about a rainy day ever again."

**The End**

**There you go! Took me a while as usual but I finally finished it. Just to say, I love reviews (wink, wink, nudge, nudge ) so please review I want to hear what you think. Also My next story will be a Jecker story but I thought I'd have a go at a crossover so any fans of treasure planet will hopefully like it. Hope you enjoyed, until next time. . .**

**RosexScarlet xx**


End file.
